Many electronic devices include one or more frequency references. When implemented using external components, these frequency references can increase the cost, size and complexity of an electronic device. Consequently, significant research has been devoted to implement frequency references on-chip using standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. However, the accuracy of such on-chip frequency references is often limited by the process spread and temperature drift of on-chip electrical components.
Therefore, there is a need for an on-chip frequency reference without the problems listed above.